It takes an Idiot to do Something Cool- That is Why it is Cool
by hotwandaction69
Summary: I wrote this story based on a plot coordinated with its requestor, Professor Diamonds Fic500. In the future, I will be replacing this story with a version edited by the Professor. This story takes place in time about a year after the first anime series ends. Ninamori (Eri) invites Naota to a day at the beach together. Stranded, Romance and Lemons ensue. Mature rating.


Ninamori was sleeping on Naota Nandaba's shoulder, and even though he was losing sensation in it, he did not mind. The early morning train on the Nippo Main Line had rocked her to sleep as they bulleted through the winding mountain passes to the coast. It was still dark out, so there was not much to see in what would be beautiful mountain country, hence, why Eri was asleep. Their end destination on the Nippo Main Line was to the coastal city of Miyazaki, where they would switch lines and head south along the coast on the Nichinan line to Aoshima and to the beach there. The ride would only be over an hour and half. It would be good to be away from Mabase. Naota did not realize how close the ocean really was- he had been stuck in the funk of his boring routine for the last year.

Aoshima, he had heard, was much quieter beach, but the surfing was good. Naota had never been to this particular beach, and was excited to go there. It did not hurt to have Eri to accompany him. He had blushed at first when passengers would pass and smile sweetly at the beautiful young girl with long silky black hair asleep so contentedly on the shoulder of the very handsome blue-eyed boy. "They made such a sweet young couple", he had heard two old women mention who sat across the aisle from them. He thought about how he got into this pleasant situation.

It was Ninamori's invitation. It came by mail on an early August Saturday. His father had sent him to check mail, no longer able to face the incoming bills himself. Even with his robot assistant Canti who worked basically for maintenance costs, His bakery business was profiting only enough for them to barely get by. Naota thought if his father spent more time baking and working on marketing strategies, than on his monthly magazine, perhaps it would do better.

The expected bills were in the postal box, along with a square, very fancy looking pink envelope. The invitation was handwritten in beautiful calligraphy on rice paper with a lattice silk border inviting him to a day at the beach in Aoshima. It was signed with an x and an o by Ninamori. It was the summer after their seventh year of school.

Although they graduated together and attended the same middle school, it took almost a year for Naota to get past the loss of Haruko and Mamimi. It seemed to be the same for his father about Haruko as well. For six months they hardly spoke to each other, each seeming to think the other was the real cause for her leaving them. It took fighting over a pair of her underwear she had left behind for them to figure out that they were both being ridiculous and that they were both pathetic and that was probably the reason she had left them.

Recently his father, Kamon, had started dating Naota's former sixth grade teacher, Junko Miyaji. Naota had hope that she would have some positive influence on his foolish father. As for Eri and Naota, they had stayed friends, but were distant at best, only seeing each other in class or in a larger group of friends. Although there were times Naota had felt that Eri was paying closer attention to his comings and goings than he was hers. When he joined the swim team, Ninamori would be there in the crowd cheering at the meets. He joined the Music program; Canti had taught him a few chords on Haruko's bass guitar, enough for him to feel confident to join. Ninamori would attend all the recitals in which Naota performed, and sometimes he saw her in the wings watching them practice. Yet his destroyed ego would not let him think that she was attracted to him; she was probably just supporting a fellow schoolmate.

Between swimming and music, he really enjoyed music the most. Perhaps he was trying to live out Haruko's dream as a rock star, but he had made friends, and a few of them even practiced after club, thinking of forming their own band. It included his friends Gaku on lead vocals and Masashi on drums. They had no name but had joked about calling themselves Furi Kuri.

Perhaps subconsciously, Naota thought that if the band got good enough, he would again see Mamimi sometime, taking photographs of his band at a gig. His only contact with her since she left Mabase was that she would sometimes send photographs to his father Kamon, for his magazine, Kamon-Mabase. Kamon would always publish them, perhaps his way of trying to make up for treating her so badly when she dated his older son.

Eri nuzzled deeper into his shoulder, murmuring in her sleep. Her hand rested on his chest gently. He could smell the jasmine in hair. It was making him uncomfortable in the very tight swim suit he wore under his light weight cotton baggy shorts. He felt a swelling that he wished he could get rid of very soon. He needed to think of something else other than how good Ninamori smelled and felt against him. He was hungry and wished he had left out a fresh sweet roll he and Canti had baked that morning, but everything was packed in the woven bag that sat above them in the overhead compartment. Canti had helped him pack the lunch, and had even pulled out an odd ice pack from his chassis compartment and placed it in thermal bag.

An announcement over the train's speakers came blaring on that they were nearing the Miyazaki junction with the Nichinan line; it awoke Ninamori. She yawned and stretched, and moved away from Naota smiling. "Thank you for letting me sleep, Taku." It was his nickname, which he really did not like, but women in his life seemed to like calling him it, so he let it go.

Naota tried to surreptitiously rub his shoulder and upper arm and moved his arm in small circular motion at his shoulder joint to return blood flow and sensation to his shoulder and upper arm. He looked over at Ninamori, "We should be at our stop very soon. How long will we have to wait before the next train to Aoshima?"

"Not long, perhaps fifteen minutes. Are you excited? I am!"

"Yes! It has been awhile since I have been to the beach, much less got a chance to surf... I am not very good but I really like it."

"I get to surf quite a bit... my parents have a small apartment further down the coast at Kushima on Shibushi Bay. I can give you tips. I want to thank you for coming with me... I really hoped that you would say yes. My parents are fighting again and I really needed time away."

"I am surprised you father allowed us to go by ourselves... I hear he is strict with you."

"Daddy is overprotective. He thinks this is a large group of friends going for the day... I had made up other invitations, but threw them away when I mailed yours." Ninamori actually blushed. "I hope you do not think me too forward, but I wanted to have time for us to get to know each other better without Gaku or Masashi teasing us."

Naota also blushed. He did not know that Eri would go through such trouble for them to spend some time together. He stood to help Ninamori to get the thin cotton woven bags that held their beach clothes and food from the overhead bins. He had fought his alarm clock to get up early enough to bake the breads fresh for their lunch and breakfast, and to wrap the ingredients for their sandwiches and lunch. Canti helped him silently as always, but folded a couple of paper napkins in the shapes of swans for them, and helped him pack the bag.

The telephone call to Eri for the R.S.V.P. was a mountain to itself. He tried to practice witty things to say to her, to think of things to make himself seem charming and smart and still aloof enough to keep her from knowing how eager he was to answer her invitation and say yes. He waited anxiously for two days after he had received the invitation to call her. He practiced the things he would say and to anticipate for her response. Then the day came. He would call her at 10:30 a.m. early enough for her to be awake but not yet out the door at some activity. He drank two energy drinks and listened to some recent pop music that made him feel happy. He punched in the number he now knew by heart. The phone rang three times before someone answered. No, Ninamori was not home. He nervously stuttered out a question as to a good time to call her, and the female voice that must have belonged to a housekeeper or assistant, told him to try in the afternoon. In a cracking voice, he left the message with the disinterested person that Naota had called. He hung up disappointed and relieved at the same time, sweat dripping from his brow.

She called out of the blue, breathy and excited that Naota had called her. Any fears or tensions on what Naota should say to her melted. It was mainly because he barely got a chance to speak. She spoke rapidly, her excitement showing that she was pleased he had returned her call and would go with her to the beach. Plans and logistics were made, Naota got in his verbal affirmations of "Sure!", "Yes", and "Uh-huh" a couple of times during the whole conversation and then it was done. They decided to leave on the 4 a.m. train on Thursday to make the most of the day at Aoshima.

The train slowed and the announcement was made that this was the stop for the Nichinan line, north and south. For south trains, please exit on your right. Their things gathered, Ninamori with her small purse around her neck and the beach umbrella, and Naota with a bag in each hand, the young couple exited the train with anxious and smiling faces. Naota found them a bench on the platform. Ninamori wandered to a bank of vending machines. Naota read the display signs overhead and at the nearest wide platform column. He checked his watch, the next train would be in ten minutes. Ninamori walked up behind him, her hands cold from carrying the two canned drinks she had purchased. She placed the back of her hand on his neck and he jumped and she giggled. She then presented him with a cool can along his cheek; it was his favorite drink citrus drink, no pulp, not too sour, not too sweet. He nodded, "Thanks. Are you hungry?"

Eri nodded emphatically and just smiled. Naota unwrapped two sweet rolls, filled with chocolate and bits of chopped almond. He handed her the larger one and she took it, biting into it immediately before she sat down next to him. She leaned the umbrella on the edge of bench, and Naota gave her one of the swan napkins. She smiled and held it in her lap as she ravenously ate the roll.

"That was good! Did you make them yourself?"

Naota, his mouth full of roll, just nodded. He swallowed and said, "Would you like another? I brought more..."

"I will split another with you... I do not think I could eat another by myself. - No I lie, I could easily eat another by myself, but I would think it impolite."

"Not at all, I can eat of three of these at home for breakfast, especially if I have a meet that day."

"Well, I will still only split one with you."

"Okay." Naota pulled out another roll, unwrapped it, and tore it in two pieces, one significantly larger than the other. He gave her the larger piece. "There!"

She laughed and took the roll and began to eat it.

Naota took a swig of his drink and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Ninamori looked at him holding the swan in his other hand as he did it. He was such a boy. She smiled at how much she liked that about him.

Their train stopped at the platform and they were on quickly. This one was much more crowded than the last one, but in the second car they walked through they found empty seats together and sat down, keeping their things with them on their laps and near their feet. The sun was now coming up, rising from the ocean, pink and yellow and orange lit the sky over the horizon. The water undulated in the same pretty colors.

They squinted at the brightening beauty before them until it hurt their eyes to look directly at it. They sat in silence and looked at the surf and surrounding buildings and scenery near the rails as they sped south from Miyazaki. Out of the blue, Naota spoke.

"Eri, do you think that anything could be better than doing this in the morning?"

She looked at him, the smile on his face, and was surprised by the depth of the question. She grabbed his hand and smiled at him, her eyes dropping in a blush. "No, Naota, I- I cannot."

Naota squeezed her hand gently, and murmured, "Thanks, thanks for inviting me." Ninamori only nodded and could not explain how much his simple thanks had warmed her heart at that moment. She blinked away a tear before he could see it.

Eri had been to Aoshima a couple of times with her mother and father, and remembered where to get off. When the stop was announced, she became excited.

"This is our stop, Naota!" We have bit of walking to do, but I know where we can rent boards and change our clothes. Does that sound good?"

Naota only smiled and nodded emphatically. They got off hurriedly at the stop, excited to find a good spot on the beach. At this early in the morning, there was no rush at all, they found the beach practically empty. The surf board shop near the beach was already open, and they had changing tents just outside the shop. Both had brought warm neoprene surfing jackets as the water this time of year was still very cool in the early morning. Naota had his older brother's, who besides being an ace at baseball was also an avid surfer. His father had mentioned that his brother's surfing stuff was in a box in the garage when he heard that Naota had been invited to a day at the beach. Naota spent the morning going through the boxes in the packed garage until he found it. The jacket was a bit large for him, but Naota cinched in the waist with the drawstring there. He tightened the plastic lock. He wore short surf trunks that were black. They had short leg bands, and barely covered his hips, but hugged his muscular legs and buttocks. His surfing jacket was blue and black, with a high neck. He talked with the surf shop owner who recommended a good place nearby by for younger surfers that had some decent waves but no riptide to worry about. Ninamori took awhile in the changing tent but Naota decided it was well worth it as she emerged. She wore a very short surfing top, long sleeved, but short, with a wide elastic band that came around just over the end of her sternum, under her young breasts. It reminded Naota how much Eri had blossomed over this last year. Her breasts had become more that a passing fancy, now like many young girls her age that were blooming much earlier, they were the size of tangerines that sat up firm and high on her chest. They bounced of their own accord as she walked out gaily from the tent. Her top had no zipper; it was more of a very tight sweater of thin neoprene with a high neck. It was a bright orange and black. There were cut out holes at her femininely broad shoulders and down the arms. She wore a bright orange modest bikini bottom. She pulled on them, conscientious of how low they rode on her hips. Her abdomen was tight and muscular, no hint of a round belly at all, just a flat smooth stomach. There was a hint of her hipbones as well. Her skin was tan from the summer sun.

They had picked out their boards. Naota felt a bit of embarrassment when Ninamori paid for the rental, but that that was the agreement, they bought their own train tickets, Naota would bring the food, and Ninamori would take care of the surfboard rental. What was nice was that they could trade in the surf boards for boogie boards later if they wished on the same rental fee.

There was a locker bank for their clothes. They were small, so they rented two. In one they put their shoes and the purse, and other held their clothes. They only had to drag their boards and the food bag and umbrella down the beach. They found a place easily and set up their blanket and anchored the umbrella deep in the sand and placed the food underneath it. They were soon in the surf and out taking on the breaking waves coming into shore.

At first, Naota spent more time falling off his board than on it, which made Eri giggle incessantly but with good humor. She was encouraging and he finally got his sea legs and balance back and they spent the morning surfing until the waves got further out that it was worth chasing for the ride in, and they paddled back in. The summer sun was out in full and keeping things nice and warm. They decided to go for a walk along the beach and see what was washed up along the shore. They drug their boards back and traded them for boogie boards which they took with them on their walk along the beach. They found themselves holding hands as they walked along the smooth brown sand of the shore watching the blue green waves and the white froth of the breaking waves. A few gulls and other small bids flew about, landing when they found an exposed shell or a bit of dropped food from the humans who frolicked in their world. They talked about small things, learning more about each other and their experiences at the beach, and fun times they had had in the past. They stopped and looked for treasures along the beach. One of them would slow and find an object in the sand or surf. They would stop to show each other what they found, before they decided to drop it or keep it, if just for awhile. After a good walk down the coast and back, they decided it was time for a lunch break. The beach was beginning to fill up, and a few little tent shops and food wagons had sprung up and parked near the area where they were camped along the paved walk and bike way. Ninamori took a bit of cash out of a pocket on her sleeve and went and purchased a couple of drinks, while Naota set up the food from the bag. He pulled out a small collapsible thermal bag and brought out the meats, cheese, and veggies he had cut for sandwiches, along with bags of chips and the fresh bread for the sandwiches. He made them fresh hoagies, which both devoured along with the chips and the drinks that Eri had purchased nice and cold from a wagon vendor. Naota pulled out some fresh cookies for dessert and they soon realized that they had eaten too much to swim at that time, and perhaps it would be best just to lie in the sun for awhile. There was a public changing tent now set up nearby as well. Ninamori wanted them to change and asked Naota to accompany her to the public tent to stand guard. She first gave him a small bag.

"I bought you a swimsuit for sunning. I think this will look wonderful on you. Would you wear it for me? " She asked coyly with a bit of mischief in her eyes. Naota did not know how to graciously say no, so he nodded his consent, and she sent him into the tent to change. She stayed close to the opening, and would turn and ask him questions.

Naota was uncomfortable on how small it was. It was cut so that there were no leg bands, it was a Speedo suit, very brief and tight, and it covered his genitals comfortably, but was high cut to a two inch waist band on the sides. He felt like everyone he walked by would be able to see "everything"- every line and shape of his penis and testicles. He had to pull things around a bit for everything to fit comfortably in the pouch. He thought he saw a flash of Ninamori at the flap of the tent opening. When he looked again, she was not there, but he saw her shadow outside.

"Well, what do you think? I had a hard time deciding between Navy blue and black, but I thought that the blue would match your eyes better."

"They are very... tight. Tighter than my swim trunks for meets, but I do like the color." He emerged from the tent, his face already blushing as Ninamori exclaimed and clapped her hands, "Oh! I think they look wonderful on you. You will surely get a nice tan today. They make your legs look even more... muscular!"

"Do you think so?" Naota asked doubtfully.

"Yes, now please turn around, yes, come on!"

Naota obliged, turning slowly. He actually would rather face away from her than toward her; he felt his dick was fully on display in this suit. At least it was behaving itself. What an embarrassment if he were to get hard! Omigod! he thought to himself.

"Oooh! Yes, it makes your butt and legs look so good!"

Well, it's true! You have a nice butt, all the girls say so! "

"No they don't! Really?"

"Yes, but don't let it go to your head, Naota Nandaba!"

"I don't think you have to worry about that."

"No, probably not, not as humble as you are." She placed her hand on his broad shoulder. "Now, I am going to change to my sunning suit, please keep watch for me... I saw this old man staring at us! He made me feel uncomfortable the way he stared."

"Okay."

Eri carried her bag into the tent. "Oh Taku, you left your surf jacket and suit on the ground!"

"I did not have the bag."

"Well, I am going to make you shake it out then. You have sand all over them!"

"No problem-should I come in now?"

"No! Please wait, I am not dressed yet!"

It was too much temptation, so Naota had to take a peek. He cautiously peered through the small opening in the tent flap. He could see Ninamori with her long hair flipped over her head, bent over as she was tying the top of her red bikini around her neck. The strings to the top that wrapped around her sides of her bra to her back here undone, and the tiny triangles were barely covering the soft globes of flesh of her breasts. The top was more like draping over and in front of them. He got a quick glance of the sides of one her breasts, and then the white soft not tanned portion with a bit of her dark nipple exposed. She was rising, so he ducked his head back out of view. He could feel a stirring and a thickening in his swim briefs.

"No, no, no! Not now!" he thought in a panic. He ran from the tent trying to take of the image now forever burned in his mind of the beautiful breast of Ninamori. The swelling seemed to continue on his own. He must find a distraction quickly. He spied a spindly old lady, trying to carry her chair through the sandy beach while struggling with a cane. He ran up to her. He was not thinking clearly. The old lady was bent over, and was almost at almost eye level with his crotch.

"Hi ma'am, you look to be having problems, would you like me to help you carry your chair?" Naota asked hopefully, thinking helping the old woman out would surely deflate his problem in no time at all.

The lady had a lecherous gleam in her eye, and was taking in the full view of Naota's swim trunks unknown to him, and also unknown to him, how much of himself could now be seen in the tight Lycra trunks. "Why yes, please, but you must walk slowly with me, or I may fall!"

Naota took the chair gently from the old lady. She was no fool, and made sure that he placed the chair on the other side of his body to keep her view unobstructed. She asked to hold his arm, and continued to move slowly forward, her head bent and her view occasionally on the ground in front of her, but mostly on Naota's swim trunks. She pointed to a spot not too far away, and they walked slowly there much to her enjoyment, until his swelling has subsided. She seemed to enjoy the show anyway despite that, and even tipped Naota for helping her. He tried to give the money back. "No young man, you certainly earned it, thank you for getting my heart rate up a bit... Are you alone?" She asked hopefully.

"No, I must get back to my friend Ninamori who is changing in the tent... I was supposed to be guarding for her."

"Well then you must hurry back to her. She will be angry if her guardian is not waiting for her, the lucky little wench."

"What did you say?"

"I said she is lucky to have such a friend. Heh-heh. "

"Thank you!" Naota smiled, and waved, and ran back to the tent. He thought Ninamori would be mad, but apparently she had peered from the tent and saw him helping the old lady and thought it was sweet. She even shook out the sand from his trunks and jacket, and had folded them into the bag. She emerged, and again, Naota's breath was taken away.

Ninamori was in very small bright red bikini. The bottoms, much smaller that her surfing ones, tied at the sides of her young round hips. The top's two triangles held but still showed quite a bit of her tangerine sized breasts. They bounced playfully as she walked with bag in hand away from the tent towards Naota. Her nipples were slightly hard and pressing against the thin Lycra fabric. Her silky black hair was pulled back but not tied, and it flowed in the small breeze.

Naota gulped, "You look nice. Let me put our bag in one of the lockers and then we can go back to our spot." Ninamori nodded, pleased at the attention and results her new suit was getting not only from Naota, but other boys who walked by. She waited demurely her hands on her hips her face taking in the sun.

Naota quickly trotted to the lockers. Cramming the bag into their clothes locker would have worked, but he felt how damp the surfing swim suits at the top of the bag still were. He decided to pull out his trunks and the orange bottoms and the tube top belonging to Ninamori and opened the other locker. He took a plastic shopping bag loose in the bag and laid it over the shoes and purse and spread out the trunks and bikini pieces as best he could, thinking they would dry better in the less cramped locker. He took a bit of time to inspect the insides of the tube top and panties. With no one looking he inhaled the musky wet smell of her panties. He quickly put them back in the locker hoping no one had seen, and shut the automatic locking door.

Naota found Ninamori in the same spot, ignoring some boys who were showing off for her. He held out the keys as he walked towards her. He blushed, "I did not have anywhere to put them."

Eri took his hand and they walked back to their spot on the beach. Everything was still there, the older couple who said they would watch their things, had done so. Ninamori gave them some of the delicious cookies that Naota had brought along as a thank you.

They straightened the blanket, and settled onto it, lying on their backs. They pulled out some inexpensive sunglasses they had left in the food bag and lay comfortably enjoying the very warm rays of the sun. Ninamori noticed that Naota was looking slightly pink, and insisted that she put some sun block lotion on his skin. He agreed, and allowed her to massage the lotion into his chest and arms and legs. He sat up, when her hands were very close to his crotch and he did not want anything embarrassing to happen. He took the lotions and finished his upper legs while she gently rubbed lotion into his shoulders and back. She looked over at him. "Naota, would you please do my back, I did not do any lotion there in the tent because I could not reach."

"Sure, Eri."

Eri lay on her stomach, and pulled on her bikini bottoms, not to bring them up, but to lower them further! He gulped again, and began to gently apply the lotion. Eri lifted her hair and wrapped it around to get it off her back and over one shoulder. Her back was bare and smooth of any blemishes, tan from the sun. He applied an even coat over her back and when he got down to the strings holding her bikini top together, he began to gently lift them up to put lotion underneath them Eri suddenly spoke, which surprised him out of his reverie of touching her soft beautiful skin. "Oh, I almost forgot about those. I hate white lines on my back, please, untie them and just lay them to my side."

Naota's nervous fingers fumbled but finally untied the ties to her top, and lay them to her sides. He could see her flattened globes of breast flesh bulge slightly from her sides as she lay atop them. He continued his journey of touch down her back further as he spread more lotion. She was breathing easily, and seemed not to tense up at his touch except slightly when he reached her lower back. But she said nothing and he continued, his hands now reaching the start of the rounding of her firm little butt cheeks. He felt himself hardening, but he was bent over and she could not see what was happening so he continued his "work". He ran the lotion right up to the edge of her bikini bottoms. She then reached back and pulled the waist up, to raise the cut so that more of her lower buttocks and leg was exposed. There was white flesh exposed there, her previous bottoms that she used for sunning must of have been bigger. He thought a bit too much about that, that she would choose to wear this tinier swimsuit with him, when they were alone. He grew harder. He took his invitation, and gently rubbed the lotion along her lower buttock and leg, not being shy to run a finger with lotion into the crease of where her butt met her leg on each side. She widened the space between her legs, and asked that he made sure to get lotion down her inside of her thigh if the sun was shining there. Oh, the sun was definitely shining there he thought to himself. He was polite, and stayed away from getting to close to her, to her, you know. He fought his fingers, which wanted to go underneath, to touch it, to see what it felt like. He remained a gentleman and finished her legs, even the bottoms of her feet. He was a gentleman with a raging erection and he kept his body bent and crawled quickly beside her and lay on his stomach to hide the hard embarrassment he sported. She turned to face him and smiled. "Thank you Taku; that felt nice. I feel so safe with you by me."

"Good" he nodded. "I think I will nap a bit, is that okay?"

"Sure, along with your wonderful lunch that sun is making me sleepy too." She reached over and touched his hand and they held each other's fingers until they fell asleep.

They awoke to the howl of wind and distant thunder. A siren was going off and the beach was in chaos as people were evacuating. Ninamori jumped up and then remembered she was untied, and quickly tied her top back together. Luckily, the chaos of people dealing with the high wind of the approaching sudden squall, no one saw her naked breasts except for Naota who had pointed this out to her and had helped her get tied back up. A sudden gust dislodged their umbrella, and Naota went chasing after it, while Ninamori sat on their boogie boards to keep them from flying and pulled the blanket up to roll it up. It took three minutes of running and falling and running to finally catch the umbrella. Naota finally faced it into the strong wind and was able to close it and lock it. He came running back to find Ninamori sitting on the boogie board, the bag and blanket under her feet her head down and hands and arms covering her from the blowing sand and now rain which came pelting with hard wet jabs at their skin. Her long hair was blowing straight back from her head. She still had on her sunglasses. Naota had no idea what had happened to his. He had bought them at a 100 yen shop, so he really did not care. He grabbed the cords of the boogie boards and wrapped them tightly around his wrist. He helped up Ninamori, and she grabbed the cotton bag and they struggled their way in the sand and wind to the pathway, stopping to help a family with children to keep their things from blowing away and to get on the concrete pathway that ran along the beach. They ran until they got to the surfing shack. He was still open, but was locking up the brightly painted wooden plywood shutters that would cover the windows to his shop. He quickly took the boogie boards from them and just tossed them inside.

Ninamori shouted over the wind. "Where can we go?"

The kindly shop owner replied, "It would be best to head to the police station, this squall is only the start of a large tropical storm which is now heading our way. It was supposed to move out to the open sea, but the weather is now forecasting that it will remain at the coast and move its way in." He saw the dismayed faces of the two young people. "I am sorry. My own home is in Miyazaki. The trains are not running, and I only have a little Vespa to get home on. The Police will help you!"

Naota remembered the lockers. "Eri, the lockers!" They quickly thanked the shop owner ran down the row of small shops to the bank of public lockers. When they got there, a young man was bringing down a security wall of metal chain to lock the lockers in for protection.

Naota yelled, "Please stop! We must get to our clothes and things!"

The gaunt young man looked completely annoyed and yelled at them. "Well hurry! I need to get home before this storm hits fully! Hurry damn you!"

The two fumbled through the bag looking for the keys. They could only find one, and opened the box to find it was the one that contained Ninamori's purse and their shoes and now dry surfing suits. Naota continued to look for the other key and could not find it. He yelled out to the exasperated man and Eri, "I can't find the other key!"

The man shook his head and said, "That is tough luck kid. Too bad. I can't open any of the lockers... you will have to come back later when the office is open tomorrow... depending on this storm of course." They nodded, and thanked him for waiting. Nina put her purse into the bag along with the swim suits she had bagged. They both put on their shoes and left following the directions to the police station. The wind was blowing much too hard to try to use the umbrella, so they just bent over and made their way as quickly as they could through the wind and pelting rain. Lightning was now flashing overhead and followed quickly by the cracking of long and loud cantankerous booms of thunder.

They ran south along the paved bike and passenger way until they came to near the end of a great stepped wall that led down to a lower beach. The storm tide was crashing furiously midway along the wall and now mostly covered beach. From that point, they crossed a road, now having to watch for darting cars to a large park field. They ran across it, the palm trees that bordered it were swaying fully in the wind defying the storm for making them bend. They crossed the parking lot by the field, and then another road right which brought them directly to Police Station Chintao. They were glad to get in from the rain: they were soaked, only in their drooping and dripping swim suits and tennis shoes. The cotton bag was soaked as well. The on-duty desk sergeant spied them quickly in the chaos of the office- phones ringing, police officers busily moving about the office, most in response to the unexpected storm. She motioned the very wet and sad looking young teens to her desk. "You two- over here."

Ninamori took over immediately with sad eyes and a more than usual humble voice. Naota only looked at her and kept his mouth shut and nodded on cue when she looked at him.

"Please, ma'am, I am hoping you can help us. We were here at the beach for just the day from Mabase... I understand that the train is not running and we are far from home."

"Yes, there is a very strong tropical storm heading our way. It was supposed to veer out and head to open ocean, but the system is now supposed to hug our coast and come inland right around here in Aoshima. Cell phone service is down. The winds took out two main towers south of us. You two will need to find a place for the night."

"We don't have much money, but I have a credit card for emergencies. Is there an inexpensive place nearby we could stay?"

"How about your parents?"

" My father is in business in Tokyo and my mother is at home but she does not know how to drive."

"How about you?" The sergeant asked to Naota.  
Ninamori answered quickly. "He is my cousin, he is here from Taiwan for the summer. He is kind of shy."

Naota just nodded, and said. "Yes. I am her cousin. I am from Taiwan."

"Well, my husband's uncle owns a little Inn that is just located on the other side of this block. He is usually full during the summer, but let me see what he has." The sergeant dialed the phone on her desk, and after a few rings someone answered on the other end. In quick conversation which included a short update on family, the kind police officer was able to confirm that her uncle by marriage had a single room left and that he would hold it for the two young cousins. She gave the phone to Ninamori to call her mother. There was no answer, so Ninamori had to leave a brief message and relay the name and phone number of the Inn via the desk sergeant to the message she left for her mother. She promised to call in the morning and said that they would be all right. The Sergeant pulled them through the station to the back door, and showed them the shortcut of how to get from the house behind the station to the little hotel behind that. The hotel was old but quaint. Painted white stucco and built on stilts. There were rooms on first floor, but they appeared to be more for storage and laundry. There was a stairwell that went up to second floor to a round portico that hung over the stairs. After six steps they were out of the rain. After ten more they were at the top of landing to another set of steps that led them into the round portico, which they found out was the front desk for the hotel. An elderly gentleman with small round glasses and a very long goatee greeted them.

"My, you are indeed wet from the beach! What a storm, eh? You must be the two young people my niece Mai called about. You are indeed lucky to find a place. This time of year, all the hotels are booked, but since this is a Thursday, you were lucky that I had an opening. A businessman decided to leave early back, and a room is open."

Ninamori presented her credit card and her school identification badge. She had to explain the story that her cousin's wallet was locked in a locker at the beach and they had not been able to find the key. Naota gave his full name to the Inn Keeper, and signed the registry along with Ninamori. He kept away from Ninamori, and acted aloof when all he wanted to really do is hold her hand.

"You have no other clothes?" The Inn keeper asked.

"Yes, but unfortunately they are in the locker with the missing key." Ninamori answered.

"Well, I have no robes, but wait! I know of something. He left the two at the desk and bustled down the hall to a closet. He came back with a stack of rather large bright yellow T-shirts.

"These are from when I sponsored a local men's volleyball team a few years ago. Still have some left!"

Ninamori offered to pay for them and he just waved them off. "Don't be foolish. These were bought and paid for long ago. I wrote them off on taxes. Here, take another in case you need it. I am sorry, all the sizes were for young men on the team even this medium will be quite large on you." he said to Ninamori.

"Is there a place to eat?" asked Naota.

"Well there is a noodle shop just down west around the block , the owners live above it, so I am sure they are doing at least take out until the main storm hits in a couple of hours. Here, put on this shirt if you are going out. You are in room 10 on the third floor. There is a shower and toilet with the room", he said proudly. He gave them both a key.

Ninamori grabbed his shoulder. "Are you sure you want to go back out in the storm? What about money?"

"I have two thousand yen in my shoe. I keep it for emergency."

"Are you sure you want to go out there?"

"Sure, do you want your usual?"

"You mean extra spicy pork?"

"Of course."

"Yes Please!"

Naota nodded, Pulled on the shirt which he was glad to have and took the small umbrella offered by the Innkeeper. He asked if the Innkeeper wanted anything as well, but he declined graciously, and seemed impressed at Naota's offer.

Naota stopped at the covered landing under bottom of the round portico and placed the room key inside the crotch of his trunks. It was the only place he had to hold them. He made sure they were not poking his junk, and made sure the T-shirt was covering his trunks, which was no problem as it came almost half way down his thigh. As soon as he got to the bottom of the outside stairs, he almost immediately regretted his decision. The wind howled and the rain came at him sideways stinging, but he knew the two of them would need something to eat for the night. Surely the bread in the bag was ruined from the rain, and the thermal bag would be warm by now and the meat and vegetables unappetizing.

The wind was howling but coming behind him, so he opened the umbrella again against the wind and kept it low to keep the pelting rain off his back and neck as he walked west and then around the end of the block. The Udon Noodle Shop was up northerly from this corner on his side about a block and half. He could see the neon sign and it was still saying it was open. About half way up the block, Naota was walking almost comfortably, the houses to his right side were blocking the blasting wind coming from the east and he only had the hard rain to deal with. All at once, the hair raised on his arms and neck and head, and then there was a flash, and the world went white, and Naota felt himself thrown back and to the ground. He got up groggy, and realized the world was darker. He looked down the street and the Shop sign was no longer glowing its bright colors. The street lights were off, and the houses dark. The only thing giving off light was a sparking transformer on a electrical pole, whose tip was also on fire, about a half block ahead of him on the corner, and a half block south of the shop, but on the opposite side of the street.

It dawned on him that the pole must have been it by lightening. He felt his head for bumps and horns and such, after last year, was never sure what might cause the N.O. portal on his head to open again. He felt nothing and was very relieved. He had to retrieve the umbrella which had fallen into the yard of a house on the other side of a small wall, but with a bit of looking in the storm dark, he found it. He walked up to the shop and opened the door. He was greeted by a candle-lit face at the counter.

"Hai!"

Naota bowed slightly at the greeting. "Are you still open?"

"Yes, all our grills are gas. We have light enough to cook. What would you like Lightning Boy?"

"Why do you call me Lightning Boy?"

"Dude, I saw the flash and heard the crack from the window, and because, despite the rain, your hair is still standing on end- you must have been very close to the strike."

The cashier pointed toward a mirror on the wall. Despite the dim light, Naota could see his reflection. The Hair on his head truly stood straight up and out. He tried to smooth it down and large static sparks came away in his head. The cook and cashier laughed uproariously, and one of them snapped a couple of pictures with him with his phone. They even got one with sparks coming off the cook's hand when he touched just above Naota's hair. Everyone laughed uproariously.

Naota ordered a spicy pork and shitake misoshiru soup for Ninamori, and a much spicier misoshiru with calamari and small shrimp for himself. The sons of the shop owner were running the kitchen that night, and were good natured. They did not even mind that he had to take damp money out of his shoe to pay for the meal. They only charged him for one soup and also put in some fried wontons and rice as well once they found out that he had come from the beach due to the storm and was staying around the corner at the Inn. They double bagged his food, both in paper and plastic bag tied round it, and then placed it another plastic bag. Naota thanked them profusely.

As he turned to leave, the cashier called back to him, "Be careful Lightning Boy, it may only strike once in the same place, but you still have almost two blocks back to the Inn!"

Naota just waved them off good naturedly and they all laughed as he exited the shop. Luckily for Naota, the trip back was uneventful until he turned the corner and faced toward the east that he needed to go for the half block to the hotel. The winds were now incredibly strong and blasting straight toward him. He had already put away the umbrella into the back of his swim trunks, he could hear the wind howling down the open east to west street as he neared the corner. He hunkered down; the top of his head taking the brunt of the wind and rain, the food tucked in close to his body as if he were carrying a baby.

Ninamori, meanwhile, was staying busy too. She took the private time to strip to nothing. She hung her bikini top and bottoms in the combination bathtub/shower curtain rod, having to get on her tip toes to throw them over the rod. She dried herself completely with a towel before she donned a t-shirt, wiping carefully down under her sex, removing any lingering annoying sand. She was feeling very horny. She was nude, knowing that any moment Naota could come through the door. She touched herself, wetting her finger and rubbing it over her sensitive little button above her sex. She had only found this secret pleasure this last year. She thought of Naota in his special trunks. How muscular his buttocks and legs looked in it, how broad his shoulders were becoming. She smiled at how gently he held her hand, and how strong his hands felt on her body as he put on the sun block lotion. She tingled, remembering the touch of his fingers with the cream under her butt cheeks where they met her legs. How close his fingers had been to her sex, and how horny yet safe it had made her feel. She stopped touching herself before she had an orgasm or Naota came in upon her. That would be embarrassing. Yet she continued to have thoughts of what it would be like to have him touch her there.

She felt very naked despite the billowing t-shirt covering her. She was aware now more of how her breasts bounced as she moved and the fact that she needed to make sure she pulled the t-shirt down under her legs before she sat on one of the cool chairs. The rooms were very cool, It was August and hot and humid, despite the storm, and even though the temperature had dropped, the rooms were air conditioned and felt very cold to her. She felt her nipples harden, and could see the gum drop bumps poking through the shirt. She blushed even though she was alone. Her modesty got the best of her and she decided to put on her surfing bathing suit under the t-shirt. She felt a bit less naked and warmer.

The storm was getting louder and more violent outside. Since she was a little girl, she had been scared of violent thunderstorms. She so wished Naota was okay and would be back soon. To distract herself, Ninamori took the comb and brush from her purse and tried to untangle the knots in her long hair that the torrid wind had put there. She was able to get most of the knots; perhaps Naota could help her later.

A crack of thunder boomed suddenly incredibly loudly and nearby. It startled her immensely and she cried out. She had not seen the flash of lightening through their window, so she was not prepared. The lights dimmed and then went totally out. Eri fumbled slowly in the small dark room, shaking. She hated storms, and she wished that Naota was back to be with her. But her tummy also rumbled and she thought him brave to go back into the storm to get them warm food. Her eyes got used to the darkness and she made it to the small table near the door. Then Inn Keeper had given her several thick candles and a ceramic candle holder, warning her that the power often goes out in a storm such as this. She lit the candle with the small box of matches he also left her, and warm light flickered into the room while the storm continued its relentless raging outside.

Ninamori went through the cotton bag to busy herself and to keep from thinking about the storm. The lightening was getting more frequent and the thunder louder. The wind howled around the window of the room. She pulled out the items from the soaked bag. The bread and rolls had been wrapped tightly in wax paper and were still good, just slightly damp. She took the thermal bag and opened it. The veggies and meat were still cool; they were not tepid to the touch. Eri was amazed that that the odd sealed icepack had retained any coolness after the warm day and the time it was opened for lunch.

She peeked out the door. A battery powered emergency light was on at both ends of the hall. She tip-toed to the ice machine at the opposite end of the hall, and filled two empty plastic sandwich bags with ice and sealed them. She carried them quickly back to the room and placed the food atop the bags and zipped it shut. She left the damp bread to dry on the table and the thermal bag zippered there as well. She lit another candle and put it in the bathroom on ledge of the sink, after tipping the melting wax and anchoring it there. There was no danger that anything could catch fire there.

She took the wet bag and the rolled up beach blanket to the bathroom. After slinging the bag up near her bikini set, Eri rolled open the blanket in the bath tub, planning to hang it as well, after shaking out the sand inside the tub. She heard a clatter as she unfolded and pulled the blanket to a vertical position to shake out the sand. It was the missing key! She rejoiced at the sight of the key and knew Naota would be pleased as well.

She heard a knock at the door, and a key being fumbled into the lock. She rushed out of the bathroom to the door to open it, for it must be Naota. "Taku?" she inquired as she slid the chain out of the lock.

"Yes, it is me! I have our food!"

Eri threw open the door to find a totally soaked and chattering Naota dripping in the hallway. He was a sight, his skin was pale almost blue. He shook as he handed her with a proud smile on his face the bag of warm food. She took the food and grabbed his hand and pulled him into the small room. Ninamori took command, ushering him into the bathroom. She had him stand as she pulled the sopping wet T-shirt up over his head and threw it like a wet sponge into the bathtub. She took a bath towel and began to dry his face and neck and chest. She made her way down his stomach, bending and came face to face with his crotch. Naota was shivering and not paying attention, only feeling some relief that he was becoming less wet. Ninamori took her time and eyed every detail of Naota's wet and clinging bathing suit. His penis has become a bit thicker due to his shivering and his body trying to bring blood to the surface to warm itself. She could easily see the outline of his thickening cock and the outline of his full balls underneath it. It titillated her, put an aching in her sex. She got on her knees and dried the front and back of his legs as best she could, the bathing suit was still dripping. She took her time so that she could spend time appreciating the view of Naota's wet Speedos. She was getting aroused and could feel her nipples hardening and poking through her tube top. She ordered Naota to sit down.

He sat atop the toilet with the lid down. Ninamori plucked one of the many dry bath towels (Again the kindly Innkeeper had plied her with many extras knowing how wet they were.) and began to dry his head and shoulders and back as Naota continued to shiver from the cold. As she dried his hair brittle ends came off on the towel. She ran her fingers through this hair and could feel the burnt ends.

"Omigod, why is your hair burnt?!"

"Uhm, I was kind of close to a lightning strike when it hit an electrical pole."

"Are you okay... nothing weird?"

Naota knew what Eri was referencing since she herself had been a N.O. portal too. He shook his head, "Nothing more than some tingling in my skin and some static sparks, but I think they are gone now, or you would have seen them when you dried my head."

"Here is a dry shirt and your other trunks. You should get out of those wet trunks and shoes, and put them in the bath to dry. First, help me with hanging the beach blanket."

Ninamori opened the shower curtain and began to drag the blanket out. Naota realized they had to move the clothes out of the way first and lay them atop the blanket. He grabbed the bikini pieces and the bag, holding them in his hand. He realized that he was holding onto items that had been rubbing against the very private parts of the lovely Eri. He tried to peek inside of the bottoms of her bikini, thinking some secret might reveal itself. He realized all it was doing was causing more embarrassing swelling in his very wet and tight swim trunks, and there was no shirt to cover it up from Ninamori. She looked at him, as he held and looked down at the tiny wet red bikini, and he quickly put them down on the lid of the toilet. He helped her hoist the blanket over the strong shower curtain rod to drip dry into the tub. He then flung the bag and bikini pieces up over atop the blanket.

"There", he said looking up at the hanging top, and realizing that meant that Eri was possibly naked underneath the loose t-shirt she wore. He looked appreciatively at her, and then she moved, he could see the cloth cling against the lines of the tube top covering her still bouncing breasts and the bottoms covering her firm round ass. He was a bit disappointed but had to admit to himself that she still looked very sexy in her t-shirt.

"Well, I will leave you to change out of those trunks." Naota caught her staring at the clinging trunks and she blushed, she stammered, " If-if you were like me, you may find some more annoying sand. Here is a towel." It was the one she had used. It somehow given her a secret thrill to think the same towel that rubbed against her sex would rub against his. She felt a bit of shame at the same time she felt the thrill. It was so hard to be a girl at her age she thought, as she left the bathroom to give Naota privacy. She looked back at him; he was already working his wet trunks slowly down his hips, unaware that she was still there. She saw the short black hair of the top of his pubic area and the base of what had to be his penis. She quickly left and shut the door quietly. She called through the door, "I will get the food ready, and don't be too long."

"Okay!" He sing-sung back to her.

It was an incredible relief to get the tight wet trunks off. But with as cool as the room was, he was beginning to shiver again as the cool air hit his wet buttocks and privates. He took the slightly damp towel. It smelled a bit musky. He imagined that Eri had used it to dry herself. She had run it over her nice firm breasts, and onto her... pussy and ass. He had seen pictures of naked girls... His father often left his browser history on his computer. He sort of knew what she would look like down there, and a swelling began to occur. Perhaps he should take care of it quickly. It would probably save some embarrassment later with her if he could curtail an erection in front of her. He spit on his hand and began to stroke his already hardening member. He pulled her bottoms down from the shower and smelled the crotch and licked it. It had a salty and slightly musky taste. He imagined Eri taking his penis into her mouth and sucking it like he saw on the videos on the internet. He ran Eri's bikini bottoms over the sizable length of his erection. He came quickly and hard, directing his cock head into the towel Eri had given him. He waited until the sizable load finished jolting out of his cock, and wiped, and continued to wipe as he pulled more semen from his shaft. He felt better. He had hoped that this would make things easier for the night with Eri. He wiped himself once more and then under his ball sac to brush any sand that had insinuated itself inside his trunks. He wadded up the towel and hid it under the wet towels that were in the bamboo hamper in the corner.

Naota returned both his wet Speedo trunks and Ninamori's bikini bottoms atop the shower rod next to each other. He pulled on his dry trunks and the double extra large t-shirt and was grateful that it came to just above his knees. Eri called to him from the room. "Are you almost ready Taku? The food is ready to go!"

Naota looked in the bathroom mirror and pulled is fingers through his hair, trying to make it look as presentable as he could. He gave up, and called back, "I will be out in just a second!"

He made sure that there was no embarrassing evidence of his quick relief left lying around that he missed, and once satisfied, left the bathroom. He left the door open to allow the glow of the candle in there to join the one in the main room.

"I am glad you asked for sporks, I hate using chopsticks!," commented Eri.

"Yes. there should be regular spoons too." A blast of thunder rattled the windows. Eri gasped. Naota gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Eri, we are safe here. We are up high enough for any flooding and this old building has been here for ages, so we know it can ride out a storm okay."

Eri shivered. "But the room is so cool." Naota did not miss that it also made her nipples hard and evident through the thin t-shirt.

"It should warm up in here, with the power off, I am sure the air conditioning is not running right now. Should we eat? I am starving!"

"Yes, the food will help to warm us up too."

The young couple sat at the small table on stools and gobbled up their soup, rice, and wontons and drank cups of ice water. The storm continued to rage outside. Ninamori found comfort sitting so close to Naota that their thighs were always touching. He would place his hand on her leg when a sudden crack of thunder or louder howl of wind made her jump.

The room began to warm up and quickly, as Naota had predicted. By the time supper was finished it was very warm in the room. They could not open the window, and did not feel safe opening the door in what was now definitely night-time.

"I am too hot", Ninamori announced and took off her t-shirt. Naota, sweating, followed suit. They flopped onto the low bed. The two sat on the full sized single bed and tried to find something on the radio/alarm clock in the room. Luckily it had a working battery in it since the electrical power off. They finally found a strong radio station further inland that had not yet been affected by the storms. The news reported that the main storm was still to the south of them and was very large and causing great havoc along the southern coast. Power was out in many towns. The trains on the north and south railways near the coast as far north as Nobeoka were no longer running. The eye of the storm would be parallel with the town of Ibii in twenty minutes. It would reach Aoshima where it would arch and turn inland within a half hour or so. No travel or even venturing outside was recommended, wind speeds were now in excess of 70 miles per hour.

"I guess we are stuck inside for the night.", Naota said nonchalantly.

"Well, duh!", giggled Eri. "Can you find some music? Let's just lay here and listen to some music, would that be okay? See what you can find..."

She was on her stomach, her legs up in the air kicking back and forth casually. She had no idea how far down her bottoms had slid down her slender hips. She was facing towards the end of the bed, paging through a magazine she had picked up in the lobby. Naota was placing the clock radio back on the small end table by the head of the bed. He glanced over and realized he was getting a substantial peek inside Ninamori's bikini panties. There were very visible flashes as she kicked her heels of her the pink flesh of her sex and her firm ass cheeks.

Naota, said "Sure!", and slowly pressed the radio frequency button, stopping when he got to a station that they could actually hear, while most of his concentration was on the lovely view of Eri's ass and pussy. She had to know what she was exposing, didn't she? Eri actually widened the placement of her legs while sitting up on her knees and pulling on the tube top. While trying to straighten the top to a more comfortable position Naota got quick but significant glance of her lovely round ass, anus and sex. She was cleanly shaven there. Her tan lines evident and exposing the white porcelain flesh with the lovely pink creased center. She flipped her hair and lay down again, sighing at the apparent uncomfortable rise in the temperature in the room. He found a pop station and Ninamori exclaimed, "Yes, let's try that one!" She sat up, ruining Naota's voyeuristic fantasy come true.

Naota, apparently lost in his view of Eri had not been too conscious of how he was sitting on the bed in his own shirt. He was sprawled against the pillows, sitting with his left leg outstretched, the right one bent with its foot resting along the crook of his knee and his calf. When Eri turned around she had very upfront view of Naota's crotch. She gasped, but did not say anything. She tried to keep from staring as she looked at Naota to speak while taking the opportunity to take in the view of her first non- relative, very hard boy parts. She too had seen some soft porn on the internet and knew what a penis looked like, and what a very hard penis looked like. But those were pictures of men, and she knew it would be different for boys. Yet, she was surprised that for a thirteen year old like Naota, how big and thick it seemed, and so close. Close enough to touch. Did she dare ask? She could not. She averted her eyes and crawled over on the bed so that she was sitting next to him, making it easier to try to ignore the hardness he continued to sport. It work well depending on how he moved and sat. She lay back and closed her eyes and listened to the music. She found his hand and they grasped fingers. Naota, very nervous before seemed to relax a bit with him holding her hand and her saying nothing about his most obvious erection.

"I am worried about the storm Taku. It sounds worse and worse out there, is everything going to be okay?" She lay back on the pillows and turned on her side facing Naota. Naota did the same thing. They were very close together, their noses could almost touch. They looked into each other's eyes.

"It will be okay Eri. We are here together, that is what matters. We are safe inside with each other. This old inn had been here for ages and will be here in one piece after this storm."

Just then there was a series of lightning flashes that lit the room like a strobe light and cracks and booms of deep loud thunder one right after another. Eri threw herself onto Naota's chest."Please hold me Taku, I am such a baby when it comes to storms!"

Naota wrapped his arms around her. Eri began to sob and cry and she faced away from Naota. Naota continued to hold her, spooning himself against her. She grabbed his arms and held onto them. She was breathing much too fast. He kissed her head and she turned it slightly. He brushed her hair back gently with his chin and kissed her neck slowly. Her panicked breathing subsided. He kissed her ear, biting her earlobe gently. He whispered in her ear. "I thought you looked beautiful today in your bikini Eri. You are so pretty. I noticed all the other guys staring at you. I felt lucky to be with you, to have those guys feel jealous that I got to lay with you and hold your hand."

"Really? You liked me in my bikini? It was not too small? I felt a little slutty, like my father's secretary... She is always wearing tight and revealing clothes... and short skirts."

"It was not slutty, but it was sexy... just like the one you are wearing now. You are very attractive, but you know that."

"I think I have nice hair, but my body... I am not big in the chest like Mamimi..."

You have a very nice body...She is older... when you are her age, I bet you will be much prettier and sexier than her. I think you have a very nice chest, I think your breasts are a very nice size." Oh my god, did I just say that? Naota thought to himself, What an idiot I am!"

"You think so?"

"Sure."

"Omigod, I just remembered that you saw me without my top done when the siren was going off!"

"Uhm, yeah I sorta did. "

"It was sweet that you helped me tie my top Taku, many other boys would have just stared as long as they could."

A pang of guilt went through Naota when he remembered how he had spied on her changing in the tent. He said nothing. His fingers were on automatic, he was running his fingertips slowly down her neck and along her hairline and cheek.

"Mmm, that feels nice, Taku." She started to say something more than stopped, and then blurted out, "Taku, do you remember when you were rubbing lotion onto me?"

"Yeah, sure. Was I too rough?"

"Oh, no, no, no just quite the opposite, it felt very good to have you touching me... all over. It made me tingle. "

"It made you tingle?"

"Yes. it made me feel sexy, like you are making me feel now." She said this last part slower, more breathy. Naota could feel his cock swelling further getting harder. She moved back closer to him, rubbing her lovely rump into his crotch. He thought he would die of embarrassment, but his body did not care and he pushed back, and wrapped his left leg gently over hers. He wanted to pull off her bottoms and his, to feel his cock rub against her skin, but he did not, but he did lean in and kiss her cheek not once, but two more times, slowly, with a smoldering that she felt.

"I can feel how hard you are, Taku." She stated matter- of- fact, but in almost in a whisper.

"I-I suh-sorry!" stammered Naota, " I-uh-"

"It's okay, Taku, really. It means I really am sexy to you...please- don't move away..." Eri nestled closer to Naota, and began to sway her rump to rub against his hard, hard member. "Does that feel good Taku?"

"Uhm, yesssss. Unngh- god that feels good."

"I want IT to touch me... I want you to touch me Taku."

Naota grabbed the hem of the back of her tube top and pulled it up gently. He could feel them rise over the swell of her breasts and onto her upper chest. Ninamori shifted her weight so that she could bring the top up and over her one shoulder to lie around her slender neck. She blushed at how her chest was now exposed, and how hard her little gum drop nipples pulled out from her dark brown areolas on her pointy firm breasts.

Naota eagerly complied, his finger tips touching and rubbing along her beautiful, flawless firm young back. Ninamori purred and groaned her appreciation at his touch. This seemed to make him harder; he could actually feel the skin on his cock stretching. He fingers of his left hand rubbed along her left side along her thigh, and up to her waist. He caressed his way slowly up her firm stomach until he found her breast. He cupped it gently; his fingers caressed and groped it with care. His finger tips rubbed around and over her very hard nipple. He twirled it between his thumb and index finger, pulling on it softly. Eri groaned and gasped. HIs other hand was on her shoulder under her shirt gripping it, as he ground his hardness against her. He kissed her neck, and then nuzzled his face to her; she could feel his warm breath at her ear, breathing faster.

Eri pulled down her own bikini panties. She knew that she was very wet between the legs. She had an aching that she needed to act upon and could no longer wait. "Help me Taku, help me take off my panties, and then take off your trunks. I want to feel you against me." Naota obeyed with quiet excitement, but was very careful as he pulled her panties fully down and off her long beautiful legs. He quickly pulled off his trunks. It was more freeing than when he took off his wet trunks. His very hard penis and aching balls were released from their Lycra cage. Ninamori remained on her side, and she pulled him down to lie beside her again, behind her. She nuzzled into him, and he went back to caressing her body.

She felt Naota's hard...cock. She liked saying that naughty word in her head. She felt his cock touching between her buttocks. It felt warm. She felt the heat of his crotch against hers. He gently moved his hips and she could feel his hardness slide up and down her ass. She leaned into him, forcing his cock deeper between her butt cheeks. She felt his tip touch and rub along her anus. She gasped a bit. "Please don't put it in me...just on me... yes that is nice". She liked the feeling of his cock rubbing just atop her anus and lower back. "Please touch me with your hands, rub my back Taku."

Things were getting out of control for her and Eri panicked. She exclaimed a bit excitedly, "Taku, help me take off my top!" She pulled away from him and then turned around to face him on the bed. He was still lying prone and she could see how hard and big his penis had become. She so wanted to touch it. He sat up and she lifted up her left arm to get it up and over her shoulder. He pulled the tight tube top up and over her head, standing on his knees to do so. His cock was now before her, curving slightly upwards due to its extreme erection, but hung before her. HIs balls were full and hung below like two plump kiwis. His shirt was gathered at his erection and draped around it. She looked up at him, standing on his knees before her, placed her hand on his chest and said, "Please stay that way."

Naota remained standing on his knees before Eri. She sat and caressed his chest and abdomen. His stomach was tight and muscular from his swimming. He had black hair cropped short above his hard cock. His balls were smooth. She assumed he shaved them for his swimming. There was slight, prickly- looking stubble on them. Eri reached out and gently cupped them in her hand, rubbing her finger and thumb over them, feeling the slight stubble. Naota was surprised, but did not say anything. She looked up at him with a question on her face, and he just smiled and nodded. She began to touch his cock, to grip and rub it in her hand, fascinated. Naota groaned his appreciation at her touch.

"Do you like that Taku, me touching your- touching you there? You are so hard!"

"'Yuh-yeah. I like that, please rub it some more... Ooh! Oh yes..."

Ninamori, remembering things she heard the older girls talk about , began to grip his cock and rub in up and down, from the wide mushroom head of his cut cock down to the base near his balls. He seemed to grow harder in her hands. She enjoyed that. She enjoyed listening to his sighs and small groans. She wanted his hardness between her legs. She wanted him to take her virginity. The storm raged outside, but she did not seem to mind it, it was matching the storm of emotion and lust she was feeling inside her own body.

Ninamori looked up at him with her eyes wide. "Can I kiss it?"

Naota smiled at her and nodded again. She brought her lips to the head of his hard cock and kissed it, placing the tip of her tongue on it too. She kissed it again as she heard him moan. She decided to lick it, and soon she was running her tongue up and down it like a lollipop. She flashed to a memory of seeing her father's secretary on her knees, doing this to her father. She tried to drop the memory but could not, so she let it guide her, and she did the things with her tongue and mouth that she had seen through the open bedroom door that the slut had done to her father. She brought her mouth to the top of the large head of Naota's cock, and opened it tentatively and swallowed the thick cock into her mouth. It was like taking in a large sausage, she thought. She pushed more of her mouth down and then up on Taku's lovely hard cock. She did it some more, up and down, bobbing on the hard flesh in her mouth. It was now inside her, not in her sex, but she had Taku's manhood inside her. She flicked her tongue around the thick, round meat, and sucked with her mouth on it. Naota was crying out, and she felt his cock jerk in her mouth, and warm sweet sticky fluid flooding her already full mouth choking her as she tried to swallow with his cock still deep in her mouth. She pulled back, and the cock spasmed again, and shot another large wad of white sticky goo right into her face. She tasted and swallowed the cum in her mouth. It was sweet but musky. She pulled away and could feel another wad of his orgasm land on her chest. She put his cock back in her mouth and sucked and licked it some more, until he no longer had the sperm coming out his cock. He was still hard, but not as hard as he had been. Naota pulled away from her and left the bed. He brought her back from the bathroom a wet cloth, and he dabbed and cleaned the sperm on her face and on her chest. He gave her the cloth and she wiped a bit from the corner of her mouth and under her chin. She just nodded and smiled and blushed. She had given her first blow job... another thing she had heard the other girls talk about, and she was quite surprised at the results.

Eri looked up at Naota. They were doing things backwards, she thought, they had yet to kiss. It was confusing but it felt right at the same time. Perhaps there was no real order to sex as she thought. She pulled on his hand to bring him down to face her. She leaned in and kissed him fully on the lips. It was passionate and open mouthed. They broke free for a moment, looking at each other breathless, and began kissing again. Their tongues touched, tentative at first, but soon they were exploring each other's mouths, their first penetration of each other. It was soulful, passionate and exhilarating. They kissed for what seemed to be hours, holding and caressing each other.

Naota began kissing Eri along her slender neck. He sucked hard for a moment, and then moved on, pulled back her hair to kiss her shoulders, and then down to her upper chest. She arched her back, she wanted his mouth on her breasts, and it seemed like it was forever before he would get to them, and then his mouth was at her nipple, licking it, sucking it with force, making it harder and longer. She moaned and could feel a small gush between her legs. He spent time at each breast, kissing, caressing, sucking and licking them. She was in heaven and her pussy was on fire, she wanted his hard cock inside her.

He continued to kiss down her stomach. His fingers were working ahead and found his way to her tiny furry patch of pubic hair. It was but a tiny shaven vertical strip to hide inside the tiniest of panty or bikini. But his fingers played there, running through the soft hair, so close to her sex. Eri opened her legs wider, inviting him to explore further. He kissed her tiny pubic patch, then licked it, and began licking down to the fleshy crease of her sex. He crawled off the bed, and pulled her down towards him. She held open her legs and then brought her knees back to her chest to expose fully her sex. He licked and kissed and sucked all along it. She pulled back the hood to her special little button. "Please, lick me here... but be gentle... it is very sensitive."

He took little licks gently around the wet fleshy pink engorged node. She moaned loudly, so he tried to pull away, thinking he was hurting her, but she gripped the hair on his head to hold it there, so he continued, his tongue swirling around it. She moaned, "Yessss. Taku Baby, that feels so good!"

Naota's fingers caressed her rump and inside her sex. She widened her legs and let him insinuate themselves inside the tight folds of her sex to the partially sealed opening to her love hole. He slid his middle finger into her; the opening was too tight for two fingers. She sighed and groaned as she felt his finger move insider her pussy. He moved his finger slowly inside her and then in and out, as he continued to lick her sex and flick the tip of his tongue over and round her clitoris. She was feeling overwhelmed, and an electric current took her just as a lightning flashed at their window freezing an image of Naota between her legs and with the thunderous explosion booming in her ears she came and shuddered, and a feeling of bliss and satisfaction blasted throughout her body and legs quivered and clamped onto Naota's head squeezing him to her sex as she came hard and loudly with groans and sighs and a scream. Naota felt warm runny juices leak around his finger and out onto the bed sheets. He put his tongue to them, sucking and tasting the honey sap from her vagina. He moved his mouth back upwards and continued to lick her now overwrought clitoris, and she had to beg him to stop, to please stop she could not handle the sensation anymore. He relented and she pulled him up to kiss her, to hold her as she needed to be held.

Naota thought she was done, that her lust had run its course, but she began to kiss him passionately again, and her hands was soon on his member, stroking it, making it harder. She pulled him over on is back, and straddled him, bringing her breasts to his mouth to kiss and suck. Her hand was behind her, touching and rubbing his cock. He could feel the warm wetness of her sex on his stomach. She moved down, and began to suck and kiss his balls, then to again lick and swallow his cock until his rod was stretched and as hard as a rock. She straddled him again, and gripped his cock and began to rub it along her anus to her sex. He could feel it stop at the tight entrance to her love tunnel. She looked at him, and whispered, " I want you inside me Taku. Please help, it will be difficult at first."

She took her hands to his wrists, and he grabbed hers. He could feel his large cut crown nestled at her wet entrance. Holding his wrists, Ninamori took a deep breath and let it out and then pushed down, leaning back. Naota raised his ass pushing forward. There was a resistance and Ninamori cried out, but continued to bear down, and Naota pushed forward until there was suddenly a give, and Eri cried out again , but she felt the shaft of Naota's hardness enter her vagina, and push slowly up inside her. She came right then, the feeling of his warm hard cock inside her overwhelming her senses. She quivered, and could feel her vagina and muscles around it spasm, but she pushed harder and she could feel Naota's cock fill her as she slid down until she sat on his lap. He was a deeply in as he could be inside her. She sighed and purred at the feeling, she was no longer a girl. A little virgin. She was a young woman with a steel hard prick inside her. She rocked back and forth with her hips to feel the meat rod move inside her tight little box.

It was a wet velvet heaven to Naota. He had never felt such a pleasurable sensation, including the recent time inside Eri's mouth. The heat, the wet fleshy comfort wrapped tightly around his cock was something at a much higher level of pleasure. He pushed and pulled against it; it felt wonderful. Eri groaned at his movement, and she leaned forward, to give more room for Naota to push and pull his cock in and out of her.

Naota hoped he was doing it correctly. But it felt right, and since Eri was moaning in what could hopefully only be pleasure, so he continued to... fuck her in this fashion. He grew harder thinking of that fact, that he was now fucking a beautiful girl whom he thought he would ever even get a kiss from.

Eri looked down at him, she had naughty look on her face. "Do you want do it a different way, do you want to take me... doggy style?"

"Yes, I would like to try that."

Eri crawled off the top of him not really wanting his cock to leave her, but excited to try this new thing in a different way. She got on the bed on all fours, her feet hanging off the end of the low bed. She raised her fine young hind quarters and swayed them slowly as Naota rolled off the bed, and walked around behind her. Her anticipation had her quivering, she felt so hot and sexy and naughty offering herself this way to him. She enjoyed the way he played with her, by rubbing his cock along her sex and up to the top of her rump and around her anus. He rubbed his cock around it, and then down and under her sex and then back up. He pushed his cock into the tight folds of flesh of her sex, and then pushed his cock slowly into her tight vagina. He pushed until only his thick and wide head was inside her. He pulled it out again, and then pushed it in again, teasing her. He like watching her tight puss swallow the large head. She pushed back against him, anxious to feel more of him inside her deeply.

Soon he had a rhythm down that she found very pleasurable and Eri began groaning as she felt the hard thick cock move in deeply and then out her and then back in deeply. At one point he pushed very hard, and she could feel the tip of his cock rub against her uterus which created a very odd connection and sensation. It made one aware of what is inside you when you have something inside poking it. "Ooh Taku, harder, fuck me harder!" she begged.

Naota began to ram his cock deep, with sharp, hard strokes, making her body shake. He watched her firm breasts quiver and shake underneath her as he began hammering away at her sex. He was very deep; his cock rubbed again and again against the tip of her uterus. Eri was squealing and moaning at the sensation. She was dripping wet and Naota was taking his rod all the way out to plunge it as deep as he could, going faster and faster at her urging. He was close to cumming and wanted to see her face when he did. He stopped and directed her to lie on her back. He took her legs and laid one on each of his shoulders, spreading her wide as he pushed himself between them and easily slid is cock back into her sweet young love hole. He hovered over her, his hands planted on the bed, just above her shoulders, He began rocking his hips and stroking in and out of her. Naota looked at her lovely face and watched the emotions and physical sensations play out across her features as his thick cock pushed and pulled out of her tight virgin pussy. Her sweet little cunt hugged his cock tightly , no matter how hard and fast he rammed her.

"Omigod, omigod Taku, I am going to cum again, omigod,!" Ninamori began crying out again, and it was probably a good thing the storm was raging outside, drowning them out, or there might have been hard knocking on their door or wall if their neighbors could hear. They would have a lot of explaining to do why two "cousins" were making such noises.

He reached down and kissed her, and she cried and gasped again and he could hold back no longer and the welling from balls erupted, and his cock exploded with yet another large and satisfying orgasm. At her excited insistence he pulled out of her sweet puss, his cock still throbbing and ejaculating. His raging cock pulsed puddles of sperm across her taut tummy and perky breasts. Eri grabs his shoulders and pulls him down upon her, holding him, kissing his face and cheek and neck. She is sweating and panting and crying all at the same time. She hugs him tightly wanting the weight of his warm loving body fully atop her. Naota returns the kisses, and he pulls up a sheet over them, hugging her back as they hold each other, aware of the musky scent of their sex in the air and reveling in it. The young couple fall asleep in each other's arms, as they are. They sleep the sleep of the dead until early the next morning as the sun rises on a clear new day, the storm somewhere else in the world. They awake new people.

They remain quiet with each other, but more familiar. There is no coital sex the next morning, just caresses and kisses, sucking, and intimate touching. They take a hot bath together. They re-dress in their now dry bathing suits, and put on the cleanest of the t-shirts given to them. They ate the left-over sweet rolls, and then packed up all their things. After a bit of a wait, they are able to get their clothes from the public locker and change. Eri finds a public phone; the cell towers are still down. Once again no one answers and she only gets to leave a message for her mom that she is fine and returning home that day. Naota calls his father who is surprised that he is not at home and tells him that he will have to work early tomorrow in bakery to make up for his missed time.

They have a nice lunch in Miyazaki. Power is back up in most places, and the trains are running. They make it home before two p.m. They kiss on the train platform and promise to call each other on Sunday. Canti is waiting on a Vespa outside the station. Naota cannot explain why he is there. Naota tells Canti to drop off Ninamori at her home. They wave at each other until the Vespa disappears around a corner two blocks down. He keeps that picture in his mind, of Ninamori looking back on the scooter, holding onto Canti, the wind blowing her hair in her beautiful face.

Naota walks past the ballpark, wondering what Mamimi is doing right now. He looks up the hill and stares up at the great tilted iron of the Medical Mechanica plant and flips it off. He walks down to bank of the river under the bridge where Haruko had run him over with her scooter. He takes out a pen from his pocket shorts and some paper wrapping from the left over bread, and writes a song for the band. For their band. For Furi Kuri.


End file.
